


Till the End of Time

by Dravni



Category: Kingsman
Genre: Anniversary, Bacon, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/pseuds/Dravni
Summary: I was given a prompt by eggssyobsessed to produce some fluff, because I'm an angst factory. Hope you like it.





	Till the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



Merlin wakes up. As he stretches, he realizes that he is the only one in the bed. The scent of bacon wafts in the room, motivating him to get out of bed.

After using the loo, Merlin, put on his robe on slowly began to shuffle downstairs. He moves slower these days, but he still forges ahead. It’s not often that his husband is still home this time in the morning and he is going to enjoy every moment. The dining room table is set for three, which can only mean one thing, Lee will be joining them.

Merlin can see Eggsy in the kitchen, cooking what smell like a traditional fry-up. He stops for a moment to gaze at his husband. In his youth, Eggsy tended to slouch, now his back was ramrod straight, that honey brown hair is shot with more silver than not, and if he were to turn around, there would be more lines on his face. Some of them from worry, but more likely from laughter.

“Good morning, luv. I got tea on”.

You’re too good to me, bòidheach”.

Eggsy walks over to him, so they can kiss. Everytime they do, Merlin is astounded that Eggsy is his.

“So, I’m assuming you forgot what day this is”?

Merlin thinks hard. Stupid ageing. “Aye. I’m sorry lad. I hope it wasn’t too important”.

Eggsy laughs softly and kisses his husband on the forehead. He gently leads him to a setting and pulls the chair out so Merlin can sit.

“Nothing too important, luv. Just our 30th anniversary. I’ve taken the day off so we can spend it together. Lee will be here shortly”.

Now Merlin just feels bad. His anniversary. To the most remarkable man he’s ever met. The man who broke down all of his defenses and dared him to love. To make a commitment. To have a family.

“I forgot”, Merlin is mournful about it. “You have more important  things to do than spend the day with me”.

“ I think Arthur can take the day off to spend it with his husband on their anniversary. They’ll contact me if something arises”.

Eggsy goes back to the kitchen as the kettle starts whistling. He prepares the tea. As he plates up the food, the front door opens and they hear a voice call out.

“Hello? Are you decent? Oh, I smell bacon”!

Lee walks into the room, and Merlin is shocked how much Lee looks like, well, Lee. Their son has the same honey brown hair his father had, but otherwise it’s like looking into the past. Lee bends down to kiss his father on the cheek and hug him.

“ Happy Anniversary, Da”.

“Ah, thank you, boyo”.

Lee walks into the kitchen to give Eggsy a hug and kiss. As he does that, he steals a slice of bacon.

“We’ll have none of that! Take out the tea; I’ll bring out the plates”.

Lee bring out the tea tray and sets it down on the table. He pours it out to how each prefers it. Eggsy follows with the plates. Merlin frowns at the plate.

“I don’t think my doctor wants me to eat this”. Eggsy laughs.

“Well, it’s a good thing we only do this for special occasions. Besides, you’ll need your energy for later”. Eggsy wiggles his eyebrows.

“Oh, c’mon Dad! Nobody ever want to hear about their parents sex life!”.

Merlin just listens to the teasing bickering and smiles. He loves his life. He loves his family. There is no place he would rather be, and will happily do it until the end of time.


End file.
